


Unconditionally

by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast



Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Except time is fake and chronology is an illusion, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, UshiTen Week 2020, Ushiten Week, jk i love it here, manga spoilers!!, these two are so in love i can't stand it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast
Summary: Day Five:Home|Proposals|Magic/Fantasy AUWakatoshi has never been good at planning surprises, but for Satori, he tries.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894027
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY HECK lay dees we are on day five of ushiten week still going strong!!! I'm so excited for you to read this, and I'm excited for you to read tomorrow's and Sunday's fics as well!! I'm just!!! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ Please enjoy!!

Wakatoshi has never been good at planning surprises, but for Satori, he tries.

Ever since he saw the pure joy on Satori’s face, years ago, when he arrived unannounced in Paris, he knew that surprises were something that meant something to Satori. Especially when it was romantic.

Through the years, they’ve had their ups and downs, but none so far down as the two years after Satori took to Paris and they drifted apart. Since then, they’ve worked together on communication, reading one another through text, and being one another’s support system.

Wakatoshi loves Satori, unconditionally.

He has known this for a while, but as he stands in the airport with much more luggage than he needs for a one-week stay, it hits him in full. Satori is the love of his life, and every second that they’ve had to spend apart has been torturous. If distance makes the heart grow fonder, then Wakatoshi’s heart is so full of fondness for Satori that there may never be room for anything else.

Satori has invited him to Paris; it’s Wakatoshi’s off-season, and Satori wants to have him as a featured guest on his show. It’s broadcasted internationally, so their old friends from Shiratorizawa promise to watch. Wakatoshi feels nervous, but it has nothing to do with the filming.

He drops his things off in the hotel he’s booked. Unfortunately, Satori is too busy for Wakatoshi to stay at Satori’s tonight. The segment featuring Wakatoshi will be brief, and then Satori has more filming to do. Wakatoshi will sleep in the hotel, just tonight.

The rest of the week belongs to _them_ , and Wakatoshi hopes to make the most of it.

Times such as these make Wakatoshi appreciate his ability to stay calm under pressure. He knows that Satori is close, based on the film crew that he sees approaching the restaurant where he waits. And finally, he sees Satori.

Satori looks gorgeous.

It’s strange sometimes, to see how different his style is now from high school, especially since Wakatoshi has only seen the transition in fragments. But it suits him, just as every style has before.

Wakatoshi remembers himself in time for the camera crew to get inside. Satori isn’t out; he can’t be caught staring at his boyfriend like a man who has been smitten since high school. No, he is here to fulfil a purpose.

He is the best friend of world-renowned chocolatier Tendou Satori.

And while that isn’t _all_ he is, it is a part of what he is. He has no problem following Satori’s lead before the cameras. Most of it is natural conversation, just sitting and enjoying one another’s company. Though, he supposes that he was never expected to _act_ , here. Just be.

Despite his best efforts, he does find himself gazing lovingly at Satori while he speaks.

He can’t help it. Listening to Satori talk in person, watching his animated gestures and expressions, it’s different than on the phone or over Skype. Satori is right here, beside Wakatoshi. Within reach.

He’s spent so long out of reach.

But every time he slips, he catches himself and returns to a stoic look. If not for the sake of the entire world not seeing how in love with Satori he is, then to escape the inevitable teasing that is sure to come from his former teammates when they see the episode.

It’s so hard. The first thing that Satori and Wakatoshi always do when Wakatoshi is in Paris or Satori is in Sendai is _hug_ , and kiss. Wakatoshi can only let their shoulders brush, has to settle for what touch he is allowed.

He never considered himself _needy_ , but perhaps he is when it comes to Satori. Everything is always different when it comes to Satori.

In the morning, Wakatoshi checks out of the hotel.

He plans to hail a taxi and go straight to Satori’s apartment. It’s a new address, and Satori says that it’s much bigger and nicer than all the places he’s lived thus far. Wakatoshi looks forward to seeing it.

But as he turns to exit the building, he sees Satori standing at the doors. Satori smiles and raises a hand in greeting.

It’s horrible to still be in public. Wakatoshi wants to kiss that smile.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, as he settles for taking Satori’s hand in his own.

“I thought I would drive you back to my place!” Satori chirps. His eyes widen at the sight of Wakatoshi’s things. “That sure is a lot of stuff, Wakatoshi-kun! Ya sure you only packed for the week? Usually you travel so light!”

Wakatoshi hums noncommittally. He knows, and he’s not surprised that Satori noticed.

Satori raises an eyebrow, but he says no more. He only pulls Wakatoshi out of the hotel and towards his car in the parking lot. He pops the trunk so that Wakatoshi can put his bags inside, and then opens the passenger door for Wakatoshi.

“I’m sorry that you couldn’t stay last night,” Satori says once he’s in the car as well. “I really, _really_ wanted you to be with me.”

Wakatoshi shakes his head. “I understand.”

Satori leans over to peck Wakatoshi on the cheek. “Missed ya so much, Wakatoshi-kun.”

“Then you should drive, so that we can have a proper reunion,” Wakatoshi teases gently.

“Ha! Alright, alright. I see what _you’re_ after, Wakatoshi!” Satori starts the car, which is the only thing stopping Wakatoshi from stealing a kiss. “You know, my producers just about had a cow last night.”

“Did they?” Wakatoshi tilts his head. “Why?”

“Because when they were looking over the footage, they realized that you kept looking at me,” Satori says, a sing-song lilt in his voice.

“You were speaking. Isn’t it polite to look at you?”

“Yes, but you were looking at me like you were going to devour me, not like an active listener,” Satori laughs. “Was it really so difficult? Having to wait to hug and kiss me until today?”

“I have been waiting since the holidays,” Wakatoshi points out. “It’s always difficult when I can’t touch you, but it was worse that right then, I hadn’t seen you in months, and I simply had to sit there.”

“Then, you’re going to love my proposal for the next time you’re on my show.”

“Am I now?”

Satori gives him a look, but he doesn’t elaborate. Wakatoshi hates feeling curious, but he would let Satori draw things out for however long he so desired. If it is something that Satori feels is worth waiting to reveal, then Wakatoshi will wait.

“Romero-san, how did you propose to your wife?”

Chatter in the Adlers locker room quiets down, the team seeming surprised that Wakatoshi would ask such a question.

It’s the last practice before their last game of the season. Wakatoshi will be seeing Satori soon.

Romero hums in thought, the least surprised of them all. (Except for maybe Kageyama, who is rarely fazed by anything.)

“We had a nice dinner, and I walked her back to her apartment. When we were just outside the building, I got down on one knee to ask,” Romero says. “I tried to make a speech, but I was too emotional. Where is this coming from, Wakatoshi?”

Wakatoshi shrugs. He doesn’t think it’s quite appropriate to have the, _this may be my last game in Japan before I move to Paris to be with and hopefully marry Satori; also, I am gay_ , conversation.

“I guess that I was just wondering.” Which is an obvious lie. Wakatoshi _doesn’t_ wonder about these things, not out loud. Rarely even in his head.

Still, Romero shrugs and smiles as if he believes him, and everyone returns to what they were doing. When it gets louder, Romero leans over.

“You’ll know when it’s time, when it’s time, Wakatoshi. Don’t stress about it. Whoever they are, they’re very lucky.”

Wakatoshi insists on carrying most of his luggage into the building, but Satori grabs one of the bags and sticks out his tongue. It’s childish, and it’s so _Satori_ , and it makes Wakatoshi’s heart warm. Time moves too slow when they’re far apart.

Once they’re in the elevator, Satori looks over at Wakatoshi.

“So. How long are you _really_ staying, Wakatoshi-kun?” he asks, gesturing to all of the luggage. “You can’t pull a fast one over on me! Come on, you know I won’t be mad at you for staying longer than a week! How long! A month? I know it’s your off-season!”

Wakatoshi smiles and glances at Satori, but he says nothing. This does nothing but spur on Satori’s curiosity.

“Waka _toshi-kun_!” Satori bats his eyelashes, as if that would work on Wakatoshi.

Instead, Wakatoshi smiles wider and continues to face forward.

“You’re killing me here!” But Satori looks far from upset about it. It’s as Wakatoshi noted before: Satori likes surprises.

(He just hopes that Satori will like _this_ surprise.)

The elevator dings and the doors open. Satori steps out first, keys at the ready as he leads the way down the hall.

“It’s _huge_! Or, maybe not huge, but it _feels_ huge! It’s big for just little ol’ me!” Satori unlocks the door and pushes it open for Wakatoshi. “The bathroom feels like a _spa_ though– and the kitchen! Obviously, a good kitchen was a must, but there’s so much counterspace and I think that I love the kitchen almost as much as I love you.”

“That must be quite the kitchen,” Wakatoshi hums, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Satori sets down the bag he’s carrying, closes the door, and then turns to face Wakatoshi. In most cases, Wakatoshi doesn’t pick up on signals well, but this is different. He can read this message loud and clear.

He wraps an arm around Satori’s waist, hand coming to hold his face, and kisses him. It feels like coming home after months away. Then again, Wakatoshi supposes that’s exactly what he’s doing.

If he were one for speeches, then he would try to make one. Even if not now, then for when he proposes. But for every word he doesn’t know how to articulate, every emotion in his chest, he pours into a kiss.

When he pulls back, Satori looks winded. His face is flushed and his eyes have yet to open.

“Well, ya can’t do _that_ over Skype,” he says breathily, leaning into Wakatoshi. “That what you wanted to do yesterday when you first saw me?”

“Yes,” Wakatoshi replies bluntly, not quite catching the teasing tone in Satori’s voice.

Satori’s face turns redder and he rests his head against Wakatoshi’s chest. “I miss you so much, all the time.”

“I miss you as well.”

Wakatoshi can feel the shaky breath that Satori takes, and he pulls back, worried. “Why are you crying?”

Satori shakes his head. “Don’t worry. It’s all good! I just– it’s mostly good. I’m really glad you’re here. It’s hard. I know that you know that, but it’s really hard being away and–”

Wakatoshi nods and cups Satori’s face in his hand once more, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone.

“Don’t think about after,” he says. “Just think about now.”

 _There is no after,_ he adds silently. _At least, I hope._

The first day is spent in one another’s arms, traditional reunion style. There’s affection and kissing and quiet moments – everything that they miss out on when there’s seven hours between them.

Wakatoshi thinks about what Romero said, about knowing when the right moment is. In the span of twenty-four hours, he swears that there’s a million moments that are _almost_ right, but they’re not. He wants, _needs_ for this to be perfect.

Satori deserves perfect.

In the morning, he tries to help with breakfast, but it mostly consists of Satori swatting his hands away. Wakatoshi settles for wrapping his arms around Satori from behind and resting his chin on Satori’s shoulder to watch him work.

“These are crepes?”

They don’t look all too different from the crepes in Japan, but they’re still not quite the same.

“Yes! Real, French crepes.” Satori leans back to peck Wakatoshi on the cheek, and then goes back to what he’s doing. “They can be savory or sweet.”

“And this is really considered a breakfast food?” It’s not as though Wakatoshi has never had cereal for breakfast, but a crepe is something else entirely. It would be like having a slice of cake for breakfast.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have them savory,” Satori laughs. “But yes! Breakfast is a very different experience in different parts of the world! I think that was one of my favorite things to learn about.”

It’s not the first time that Satori has made breakfast for Wakatoshi, of course. But usually, they reheat leftovers, have rice from the rice cooker, that sort of thing. This is the first time Satori has insisted on doing something different (not that Wakatoshi minds).

This is painfully domestic, and Wakatoshi doesn’t know how he manages to spend the majority of his mornings without _this_. The closeness, the soft and simple touch. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he has to spend so many mornings without it again.

But he’ll respect Satori’s answer, no matter what.

It’s another quiet and tender day, and Wakatoshi stays as physically close to Satori as possible. He’s not good with words, but actions are easier. Every time he holds Satori closer, it’s a silent, _I’ve missed you_. Every kiss on the forehead, _I love you._

“You’re so sappy today, Wakatoshi,” Satori laughs. “I love this side of you.”

Wakatoshi hums in acknowledgement and leans against Satori’s side. He presses a kiss to Satori’s shoulder. And it’s nothing grand, nothing spectacular, but something feels…

Right.

“Satori,” he murmurs against his boyfriend’s skin.

“Yes?” Satori glances down at him, amused and curious.

“I got an offer to play volleyball abroad,” Wakatoshi begins, tracing absent-minded shapes against Satori’s arm.

“Well, of course ya did! You’re a great player! What team wouldn’t want you!” Satori tilts his head. “Not like it’s the first offer. Why’re ya telling me about this one?”

“Because the team that offered…is based in Paris.” Wakatoshi tries to hide a smile, but he’s sure that Satori can feel it from where Wakatoshi is pressed against him.

“In P– _Wakatoshi-kun_.”

“They called me a few months ago,” he continues, “and when I told them that I already intended on visiting Paris for personal reasons, they asked that I would come and give their team a proper consideration. I told them that I would.”

“Oh my god,” Satori breathes, and he’s smiling brighter than Wakatoshi has ever seen.

“I am scheduled to do so next Monday,” Wakatoshi tells him, “but I’ve watched a lot of footage from their games. I have already made a decision.”

“Oh, have you now?” Satori says, trying to sound playful but his voice just squeaks.

“And the season doesn’t start for a few months, but I thought that it was just as well, because maybe that would give us time to plan something.”

Before Satori replies, Wakatoshi sits up and reaches for where his jacket sits on the back of the couch. He unzips the inside pocket, and he pulls out a small box. A box which can only contain one thing, really, and by the way Satori is tearing up, he knows what it is.

“I thought that…if you would like, we could plan something like a wedding.” Wakatoshi opens the box to reveal an engagement band, a small diamond set on top.

“Oh my _god_.”

“Satori–”

“Yes,” Satori says, nodding and wiping away a falling tear.

Wakatoshi smiles and kisses his forehead. “Why are you crying?”

“It’s good crying,” Satori whispers, “and this time, I really mean that.”

Wakatoshi takes the ring from the box and slips it onto Satori’s hand. “I’m sorry for not talking some of this through with you sooner,” he murmurs. “I know that it is a lot of change.”

Satori waves him off. “Wakatoshi, we’re getting _married_ and you’re– you’re moving to Paris, oh my god, are you sure?”

“I have spent nearly a decade on week-long visits and Skype calls,” Wakatoshi replies. “I have never been more certain of anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit-- especially since I have a little comic based on this fic, coming to my twitter later today!!


End file.
